


Warm Gotham Nights

by almostshadydelusion



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Drabble, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion
Summary: Sid and the reader have a little fun. Short drabble. The reader fits all genders.
Relationships: Sid (Gotham TV)/Reader
Series: Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338040





	Warm Gotham Nights

The soft moonlight creeps through the window, falling upon Sid’s face and illuminating his dilated pupils and longing expression. You stand stripped bare before him, your fingers fidgeting with themselves. It’s not the first time you and Sid have done this, but every time feels new again.

His hands move to pull down the last item of his clothing, his boxers. Your legs move of their own accord forward to him. You grab the back of his head, bringing his lips down to meet yours. Sid moves closer, placing his already hard cock against your thigh. You move your leg against it, teasingly.

He moans into your mouth.   
You pull away and drop to your knees, placing the tip of his cock in your mouth. As you pull it deeper, it vibrates, indicating he’s closer to cumming tonight than usual. 

His powers allow for privileges that others aren’t extended to non metahumans, including to both your delights, an increased libido.

You take him to the back of your throat and swallow around his now dripping cock. He moans your name, running his shaking hands through your hair. Your name spills from his lips, Sid practically screams it. You match the pace of his thrusting hips as they become irregular. His hands tighten in your hair as he cums. You swallow, encouraged by the way he calls your name. 

Your lips pull off his cock with a satisfying pop. Sid helps you to your feet, smirking. He begins to push you backwards onto the bed. 

“What are you doing?” You ask as he leaves a trail of kisses down your body.

“You did such a good job with your mouth, I thought it would only be fair to make up for it with mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was a request from @bitweird1 on Tumblr.


End file.
